poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Medieval Mutt
Medieval Mutt is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise After the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members find a strange jewel whille on vacation in scotland they get sent into medieval times where Bright Eyes is mistaken for Princess Moonbeam and dognapped by MacKonaghy Stoneheart, who is Katrina's ancestor. Plot Part 1 (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members are on a tour in Scotland.) Tour Guide: Over there is one of Scotland's oldest castles called the Loch Jaw Castle. It is said that it belonged to a beautiful puppy princess named Princess Moonbeam. Igor: I bet she wasn't even half as pretty as you, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Thank you, Iggy. That was nice of you to say. Igor: I mean, why call a Castle after a disease of Tetanus? (Holly notices Whopper reading a comic book.) Holly: Are you paying attention, Whopper? Whopper: Oh, sorry. I've been busy reading this comic book. Igor: Whopper, you can read all the comics you want when we're not on a tour of plaid skirts, bagpipes, and ancient castles. Tony: Technically, Iggy. Those plaid skirts you mentioned are kilts. Igor: K-K-Kilts? I don't know, they sound like keel, which sounds dark. Tony: No, Iggy. A kilt is like a kind of... um... traditional Scottish shorts men and boys wear. Don't you think so, Beamer? Beamer: Yes. I used to wear them all the time. Igor: You? in a skirt!? That sounds embarrasing! Beamer: (Snapping at Igor) It's a tradition! Igor: (Shouting Back as Beamer is startled.) No one asked you to shout at Me! Beamer: Well, how do you think I feel?! (Imitating Igor) "You in a skirt? That sounds embarrassing!" Tony: Knock it off, you two! The last thing we want on this trip is startling fights. Now, the both of you apologize to each other. Igor/Beamer: He started it! Tony: I don't care who started what. Apologize this second! (Igor Snorts steam out of His nose, scaring Tony.) Igor/Beamer: Stay out of this, Tony! (Elaine comes to Tony and Tony hugs her as he sobs.) Elaine: What is the matter? Tony: (Sobbing) Iggy and Beamer scared me! Holly: Please don't make things worse, you two. It's just that Tony doesn't like it when you guys fight. (Igor and Beamer have guilty looks on their faces.) Igor: Ok. Sorry, Beamy. Beamer: Sorry, Iggy. Both: We're sorry, Tony. Tony: (Shedding tears) No, Holly. I wanted them to apologize to each other, not to Me. If I know Iggy, he's sensitive when someone yells at him. (Bright Eyes sees a blue bone-shaped jewel in the grass.) Bright Eyes: Golly Gee! What's that? (Cooler picks up the jewel.) Cooler: Hmm... isn't this the Moonbeam Jewel? Chew Chew: It looks like it. (Vigor lifts up His glasses to look at the jewel.) Tori: What is the Moonbeam Jewel? Chew Chew: It's a jewel that..... (Before Chew Chew can answer, the jewel glows and the heroes are transported into the middle of a forest.) Cooler: Whoa! Where are we? Gamma: Hmm... If my guess is correct, the Moonbeam Jewel Cooler found must have brought us here to the medieval times. Voice: Thou art correct. Hairball: Ghosts! (A girl puppy(Princess Moonbeam) and four body guards enter.) Princess Moonbeam: No ghosts, thou silly goose. 'Tis me, Princess Moonbeam. (Bright Eyes looks at Princess Moonbeam and is surprised.) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! You look just like me! Igor: Huh? (irrationally covers His eyes. but looks at Bright Eyes and Hugs Her.) Bright Eyes: Is something wrong, Iggy? Iggy: That Princess Moonbeam. She looks exactly like You. Princess Moonbeam: I thinketh she already pointeth that out, thou silly puppy. I be Princess Moonbeam of Loch Jaw Castle and I need thy help. Bright Eyes: Oh. Um... Iggy? (Iggy lets go of Her.) Igor: Sorry. Shakespeare: Not to worry. I speaketh her language. (To Moonbeam) What seems to trouble thee, Princess Moonbeam? Princess Moonbeam: Ye evil Count MacKonaghy Stoneheart wants to dognappeth me for ransom because he wants to taketh over all of Scotland. If ye villain is not stopped, this wilt meaneth certain doom for my kingdom. Art thou willing to not only helpeth me save Scotland from MacKonaghy Stoneheart, but also save My Fiancee? Cooler: Wow. even in Medieval Times, Stoneheart is a heartless swamp hag. Tony: Now, here's two questions: 1, How can we help you? 2, Who is Your Fiancee? Shakespeare: Tony, let us not rushest into ye second question yet. Princess Moonbeam: My fiancee is a handsome pup prince who goes by ye name of Sir Pranks-a-Lot. (sudenly a creature swoops down at the group) Igor: What was that? Tori: It looked like it was half lion, half bird. Princess Moonbeam: That was a griffin, owned by MacKonaghy to dognap me. (Igor notices Bright Eyes is missing.) Igor: Oh no! Bright Eyes is captured by the griffin! Princess Moonbeam: Apparently, ye griffin mistooketh thy friend as myself and dognapped her. (Tony becomes enraged.) Tony: Wait 'til I get my hands on that MacKonaghy Stoneheart! (Tony transforms into Titan Tony and flies after the griffin.) Princess Moonbeam: Zounds! What was that? Gamma: Titan Tony, that's what. We better follow him and the griffin to MacKonaghy Stoneheart's lair. Part 2 (At a tower, MacKonaghy Stoneheart is seen viewing the night sky.) MacKonaghy: Ah. 'Tis a lovely moonlit nicht tonicht. (The griffin, holding Bright Eyes with its wing, lands in front of MacKonaghy.) MacKonaghy: Well done, my pet. Thou may go now. (The griffin puts Bright Eyes down and goes down the tower into its room.) MacKonaghy: At last, I have captured thou and thy fiancee, Prince Pranks-a-Lot. Bright Eyes: You must be mistaken. I'm not Princess Moonbeam. MacKonaghy: and with Thine lack of existence as does Thou fiancee, Scotland will be mine. Bright Eyes: Fiancee? But, I'm too young to marry. I'm only seven dog years old. MacKonaghy: I don't care if thou art a million years old. Now, thou will tell me where thou hid ye Moonbeam Jewel or I...! (Titan Tony lands in front of MacKonaghy.) MacKonaghy: Zounds! Are thou a deity? Titan Tony: So, you must be MacKonaghy Stoneheart. I'll smash your face in if you lay one hair on Bright Eyes' head! MacKonaghy: Thou art insane. I know not this Bright Eyes. I only need Moonbeam for ransoming ye jewel. Titan Tony: Jewel? You don't mean the Moonbeam Jewel, do you? MacKonaghy: Yes, I do. Now, tell me where thou hid it! (Titan Tony prepares an attack) Titan Tony: Bright Eyes! Get out of here! Bright Eyes: What's going to happen to you? Titan Tony: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes